The present invention relates to fluid reservoir structure for a fluid system and more particularly to a readily portable fluid reservoir structure which can be efficiently connected to a fluid system to introduce stored fluid from a separate source into the fluid system for circulation therethrough.
Quick connect fittings to rapidly and efficiently connect one structural member to another have been long known in various structural arts wherein structural members have been placed in end-to-end relationship and joined together by such quick connect fittings, such arrangements being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,061, issued to S. Larson on Apr. 18, 1933, relating to a hose coupling, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,594, issued to R. L. Stedfeld on Feb. 25, 1969, relating to a quick disconnect coupling. In fact, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,771, issued to R. L. Wathen et. al. on Nov. 15, 1988, a fluid system is disclosed for purifying liquids, such as water, for medical endeavors, which fluid system incorporates quick connect fittings adapted to receive mating quick connect fittings on a fluid storage jug so that treating fluids stored in the jug can be included as part of a circulating mode for disinfection/rejuvenation of the fluid system. Although the fluid reservoir structure of the present invention is particularly useful in enhancing operations of such a fluid system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,771, it is to be understood that the inventive fluid reservoir structure can also be used in a number of other environments to quickly and efficiently supply fluids to a system, for example, in supplying make-up fluids in machine tool lubricating and cooling systems and in supplying fluids to coolant systems in the heat exchange and air conditioning arts.
In accordance with the present invention, a straightforward, efficient and economical fluid reservoir structure is provided which requires a minimum of parts in manufacture, assembly, installation and operation. The manually portable structure of the present invention further avoids past requirements in many fluid systems for large, heat generating, fluid agitating, multi-stage centrifugal pumps, permitting instead the use of low residence volume, positive displacement pumps in association with the fluid system, the inventive fluid reservoir structure being readily and quickly installed by only one person with a minimum of training and with a minimum of operating steps, at the same time minimizing space requirements and past problems of seepage and undesirable bacteria formations. Further, the present invention provides a unique and novel structural arrangement which allows for maximum mechanical advantage during operations of the inventive fluid reservoir structure with a fluid system to overcome high initial static loads without requiring extensive space to do so. In addition, the present invention provides a unique and novel structural arrangement to control and maintain a stable fluid level in a fluid reservoir without undue fluid "hunting" or movement between preselected upper and lower levels. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.